Fiction(s)
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Sherlock ne sait pas comment avouer son amour à John,il décide de le faire sous forme de récit où les deux garçons incarnent les personnages principaux. Mais John tombera t-il sous le charme de la plume sherlockienne? En collaboration avec Ryokushokumaru.


**Titre**: Fiction(s)

**Auteures**: Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating** : M  
**  
Genre(s)** : Romance

**Nombre de mots**: 3906

**Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction. L'image que nous utilisons comme couverture est tirée d'Un Scandale à Buckingham.

**Notes**: Cet OS a été écrit par Ryokushokumaru et Elizabeth Mary Holmes , il est né d'un RP où la première était John et la seconde Sherlock. En espérant que ce petit texte vous plaira et en vous souhaitant dans tous les cas une bonne lecture et nous vous remercions de votre passage en espérant vous retrouvez dans une review.

* * *

"John ! À table !»

"J'arrive maman ! Deux secondes"

John referma son ordinateur, il était tout retourné. Jamais une fiction en ligne ne lui avait fait autant d'effet. Et l'effet sur son corps était impressionnant. Le blondinet était tout bonnement excité. Il avait chaud, et le port des vêtements était insupportable.

Tout avait commencé il y a deux heures seulement, John comme à son habitude surfait sur la toile après les cours. Mais rien n'avait su attirer son attention, sauf peut-être ce nouveau blog. Intrigué il avait lu en diagonale la description, et curieux de nature il avait débuté la lecture.

Il s'agissait d'une fiction passionnelle, dans laquelle Meredith un garçon un peu plus jeune que lui était follement amoureux d'un autre nommé Hamish. Et cet amour était juste magnifiquement bien décrit, et ce petit Hamish ressemblait tellement à John, que ce dernier avait l'impression d'avoir un admirateur secret.

"John mon chéri, tu viens ?" Demanda madame Watson en caressant la nuque de son fils. Il sursauta ne s'y attendant pas.

"Maman... pardon j'arrive"

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?»

"Rien', enfin je crois"

Il rejoint la table familiale, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

* * *

_Mon nom ne vous dira sans doute rien et le sien pas plus. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à lui pourtant. Je vais donc vous raconter mon histoire, notre histoire : celle de Meredith House et d'Hamish Wilson. J'ai rencontré Hamish il y'a deux ans, trois mois et une semaine. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis deux ans, deux mois et un jour. Je crois que ce que j'aime chez Hamish, c'est qu'il est mon reflet inversé._

_J'aime ses yeux bleus quand les miens sont gris, que ses cheveux sont blonds quand les miens sont noir corbeaux, qu'il a la peau dorée quand la mienne est blafarde, qu'il est à des lèvres délicatement rosées que je rêve toutes les nuits d'embrasser, qu'il est petit quand je suis dégingandé, il serait juste assez grand pour être à la hauteur de mon cœur et si je me baisse un peu je pourrais..._

_Ce matin, je l'ai croisé à l'intercours. Et pour une fois le cour qui suivait était l'un des trop rares cours que nous avions en commun. Il avait l'air de s'être lever en retard ce matin, mais il était drôlement attirant avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés, presque comme si j'avais passé ma main dedans pour l'embrasser. J'ai vu aussi qu'il n'avait pas remonté tout à fait la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et j'ai remarqué une très légère tache sur le tissu noir, j'aime à penser ce qu'il a fait pour faire cette minuscule tache blanche._

* * *

En longeant les couloirs, un ami ou plutôt une connaissance de l'équipe choppa John par derrière et lui frictionna les cheveux vigoureusement "Aller John il faut que ça rentre dans ta tête la chimie" .John avait toujours détesté les cours de chimie, surtout ceux en classe entière. Il y avait l'équipe de rugby (dont il faisait partie), la bande des filles trop superficielles, celle des filles très naturelles, le groupe des intellos insupportables et il y avait Sherlock.

Jamais John n'avait su le caser, il était trop différent quoique très intriguant aussi. Le blondinet reporta son attention sur le gribouillis qui devait ressembler à un dessin. Il s'ennuyait et profondément qui plus est.

* * *

_J'observais silencieusement le héros de ma fiction, je m'étais installé juste derrière lui pour un meilleur point de vue et je pouvais observer sa main griffonner sur son cahier aussi frénétiquement que moi._

_Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait faire mais j'aimais l'observer. J'étais impressionné positivement par sa carrure façonnée par le rugby. Et puis, il est franchement attirant, tout en lui me donne envie de lui. Douloureusement. Et puis je l'aime. Beaucoup trop._

* * *

Watson ressortait d'une cabine, son sac et sa veste d'uniforme lancés dans un coin des toilettes, et les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'au coude. Il se dirigea vers un robinet automatique, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la plomberie soit en si mauvais état et que le jet l'asperge. Il soupira, agacé, et essora le bas de sa chemise en râlant à haute voix.

Alors que Sherlock avait profité de l'intercours pour se rendre aux toilettes, il entendit un ronchonnement inimitable. Celui de John Watson. John qui semblait avoir fait les frais de la plomberie défectueuse du lycée Saint Barthélémy. Pour toute autre personne, il n'aurait pas réagi mais en entendant John maugréer il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les mains complètement trempées, John les secoua énergiquement au-dessus du lavabo "Ah mais je vous jure, quel lycée en carton." Cette fois-ci Sherlock rit ouvertement et se dirigea à son tour vers les lavabos et sourit à John. Cette fois-ci Sherlock rit ouvertement et se dirigea à son tour vers les lavabos et sourit à John. Le blond surpris se tourna vers l'inconnu. Sherlock. Il n'y avait que lui. " Tu sais rire toi ?"

* * *

_Aujourd'hui Meredith avait tenté une approche plus directe, mais Hamish n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir finalement, parce qu'il ne méritait pas Hamish._

_Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui et de se dire combien niais il était d'être amoureux. Que ça ne lui réussissait pas. Qu'il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se débarrasser de ses sentiments idiots._

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, le blond poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction en repoussant son ordinateur au loin. "Mais Hamish ne se rend compte de rien ! " Agacé, John s'empressa de rédiger un commentaire à l'auteur

#_ Mais c'est injuste ! Meredith n'a pas à souffrir comme ça, il n'a qu'à forcer Hamish, lui dire les quatre vérités au lieu de lui tourner autour sans rien dire, ni même bouger le petit doigt ! Ça m'énerve !_ [/i] # Mais quand il dû cliquer sur le lien _Commentez_ le jeune garçon abandonna et ferma la page rapidement.

* * *

_Meredith voulait pouvoir dire lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il avait peur d'être ridicule. Et puis qui pouvait aimer Meredith House ? Et puis lui ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hamish Wilson. Il faudrait qu'il prenne le problème en main mais il n'en avait pas le courage._

_Pourtant ce soir-là avant d'aller se reposer pour quelques heures, il se réfugia sous sa douche et pris le temps de penser à son hypothétique amant et lorsqu'il se caressa, il imagina une autre main à la place de la sienne, et lorsqu'il se répandit ce fut le nom d'Hamish qu'il murmura dans une litanie erratique._

* * *

John était rouge de honte, il était excité et très mal à l'aise. Ce Meredith lui faisait un effet surnaturel, c'en était presque malsain. Mais il aimait ça, alors la nuit, sous la couette, il laissait son imagination vagabonder ses doigts s'occupant de son bas ventre.

La deuxième fois que John s'adressa à Sherlock, ce fut juste avant un contrôle, ne trouvant plus de place il s'était installé au fond à côté de lui. " Est ce que tu aurais une feuille pour moi, s'il te plait ?"

* * *

_Et le lendemain, Hamish lui avait demandé un stylo. Hamish lui avait adressé la parole. Il l'avait regardé l'air un peu absent et lui avait tendu sans hésitation le Bic bleu qu'il avait dans la main. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi._

* * *

"Merci" John avait frôlé ses doigts un instant, sentant leur froideur, un vrai cadavre ce garçon. Devant le questionnaire, le blond qui n'avait pas réviser la veille se retrouva totalement dépourvu, et essaya tant bien que mal de regarder sur son voisin.

* * *

_Meredith avait fini de remplir sa feuille et sourit de satisfaction quand il vit que tous les autres avaient l'air de sérieusement souffrir. Il aurait presque pu entendre leur cerveau cliqueter. Et quand le temps imparti fut écouler, il vit Hamish s'agita un peu et lui rendre son Bic._

_Quand celui-ci eut relevé la tête, il se décida à faire quelque chose de très risqué...poser ses lèvres sur celle du garçon dont il était fou amoureux depuis deux ans, deux mois et trois jours._

_Hamish sembla surpris mais remua quand même les lèvres sous ceux souples de Meredith. Le blond se retira avec prudence et le remercia en rougissant. Meredith détourna la tête et griffonna sur un morceau de papier qu'il avait arraché puis lui passa la feuille en question._

* * *

En lisant la suite John tomba des nues, il rougit en s'imaginant ce Meredith imaginaire. Si seulement il pouvait être aimé comme Hamish. Mais devait-il commenter ?

Sherlock venait juste de poster le nouvel article de son blog et même si cela lui répugnait un peu de faire ça, il prit le temps de noter en bas de la page : Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer.

John hésita et se lança : # _Hamish a bien de la chance. JW# _

Une review, déjà ! Sherlock était vraiment surpris. Alors qu'il commençait à taper le début du nouveau chapitre, il incorpora la réponse dans l'entête.

#_Merci pour ta review JW. Hamish me plait bien à moi aussi, que l'on se le dise ; ) MH_ #

John était tout heureux de la réponse, s'empressant de commenter aussitôt #_Et tu connais quelqu'un comme Hamish… ?JW_#

Sherlock s'enferma dans son silence, il en avait trop dit cette fois. Ce JW pouvait être n'importe qui et ça ne serait surement pas _lui_ alors il n'en dirait pas plus mais il mettrait un mot dans le sac de John.

Le blond était déçu de ne pas avoir une réponse. Il partit se coucher un peu frustré. Le lendemain matin, le brun s'évertua à trouver la salle de cours de John pour pouvoir lui remettre son petit mot. En vain. Mais il se dit qu'il devrait se rendre au deuxième étage, John lui avait adressé pour la première fois la parole là-bas alors pourquoi pas y retourner.

Le blondinet marchait tête baissée, une migraine affreuse lui martelant le crâne. Il venait d'entrer dans les toilettes avec la ferme intention de se rafraîchir le visage pour essayer de calmer l'insoutenable douleur et Sherlock le suivit. Il passa un filet d'eau glaciale sur son front en gémissant de douleur.

John avait jeté son sac au sol et le plus jeune en profita pour mettre discrètement le mot dans la poche principale. Alors qu'il venait juste de refermer le sac, son propriétaire se retourna subitement. "Oh c'est toi…tu m'as fait peur."

"Désolé." dit l'autre qui sortit sans demander son reste. Le blond haussa les épaules ne comprenant pas son attitude. Il reprit son sac décidant de rentrer chez lui, il n'avait pas la force d'assister au cours de l'après-midi.

* * *

_Meredith espérait et tremblait. Est-ce-que Hamish avait saisi la portée de la feuille déchirée ? Viendrait-il ce soir ? Serait-il l au rendez-vous ? Sans avoir de certitudes, Meredith avait pris une douche dès qu'il était rentré du lycée, une douche longue et froide à s'en bruler la peau._

_Il enfila un pantalon noir cintré comme à son habitude, puis pris une chemise en soie dans son armoire. Il mit même une touche du parfum que Valery, son frère, lui avait offert pour Noël. Il s'assit sur son lit et se sentit idiot d'avoir fait une chose pareille._

_Hamish avait hésité mais avait finalement accepté de venir._

* * *

John s'ouvrit son sac et découvrit un petit mot assez énigmatique. « Hamish, je t'aime. Meredith.» John ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais lui savait que John lisait sa fiction. Mais qui était donc Meredith ?

John ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait mais lui savait que John lisait sa fiction. Mais qui était donc Meredith ? Ça devait être quelqu'un qui connaissait son nom, une fille un garçon ? Plutôt un garçon. Mais qui ? Qui aimait John Watson au point d'en écrire une histoire ? Il se sentait tout chose, heureux de se sentir aimer mais furieux de ne pas connaitre cette personne. Ce Meredith réel.

Il y'avait Meredith et John. Il y'avait Hamish et Sherlock. Il fallait juste que les deux puissent se rencontrer et puissent se parler. Sherlock brulait d'envie de se révéler à John mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Parce que John le rejetterait, parce que personne ne voudrait de lui. Et puis John était hétéro, John sortait avec des filles, avec beaucoup de filles. Alors que faire dans cette histoire, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui en dire plus.

John n'arrivait pas à trouver de ressemblance entre Meredith et un ami de sa classe. C'était peut-être une mauvaise blague malgré tout il laissa une review #Et si cela existait dans un autre monde que celui que tu crées ? JW#

_#J'aimerais bien. Je sais qu'Hamish existe, mais il faut trouver Meredith.#_ osa répondre Sherlock sans signer de son pseudo habituel.

_#Il faudrait qu'ils se rencontrent. JW#_ La voilà la solution ! John n'avait qu'à rencontrer l'auteur de cette fiction et découvrir qui se cachait sous le masque de Meredith._ #Où? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?#_

_#Pour savoir qui ils sont vraiment. JW#_

_#221B Baker Street .Demain matin à 9 heures .Parce que je t'aime.#_Sherlock avait décidé qu'il plus que temps de prendre les choses en main et tant pis si John l'envoyait sur les roses, il aurait essayé et se dit qu'il valait mieux regretter une chose déjà faite qu'une chose jamais faite.

John était plus que stressé, il avait un rencard avec un inconnu. Mais il était si déterminé qu'il surmonta sa peur et se rendrai au rendez-vous du lendemain.

* * *

_Hamish très enthousiaste courait dans la rue, mais quelques mètres avant d'arriver au lieu de rendez-vous il ralentit la cadence. Ne voulant pas paraitre trop surexcité._

_Meredith le vit arriver par la fenêtre du second étage et il se tapit derrière la porte. Quand Hamish sonna, il le fit attendre quelques secondes plus que de nécessaire, ne voulant pas donner l'impression qu'il attendait avec une impatience d'adolescente la venue du blond._

_Un grand sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Hamish, qui réussit maladroitement à saluer Meredith "Sa...salut"_

_"Bonjour", Meredith s'écarta de la porte et laissa son ami rentré dans le vaste hall de sa maison. Il s'était arranger d'être seul ce jour-là. Valery passait le week-end chez son copain, Monsieur et Madame House étaient partis pour un congrès aux États-Unis. Il avait donc la maison pour lui, ou plutôt pour eux._

_"C'est tellement grand et beau !" Il visionna la pièce principale dans son ensemble en sautillant presque partout "Ooooh !" S'exclama le blond en se précipitant vers un aquarium "c'est un piranha._

_"Ce n'est qu'un poisson Hamish, et puis fait attention Jim est particulièrement vorace, il a déjà mangé Seb. " Meredith s'en voulut de parler de quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Comment voudrait-il intéresser Hamish en lui parlant des habitudes alimentaires d'un poisson. C'était pathétique. Il voulut se rattraper et voulut proposer à boire._

_Ils durent traverser un long couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Hamish observait les tableaux familiaux avec beaucoup d'appréhension, surtout un vieux Monsieur grincheux. Il attrapa la main de Meredith par réflexe. La cuisine était éloignée du reste de la maison, c'était l'office des deux domestiques de la maison, même s'il y venait de temps en temps quand il était petit pour se réfugier loin des colères de Père._

_Ou alors il se rendait dans la chambre de Valery qui le consolait. Mais maintenant que son frère était partit pour Oxford, ce n'était plus pareil. "Que souhaites-tu boire?" demanda Meredith lui désignant alternativement une théière, une cafetière, une bouteille de lait, des alcools forts dont Hamish ignorait le nom et bien d'autres choses._

_"Heu juste de l'eau s'il te plait" Hamish se sentait très mal à l'aise dans cette grande maison._ _" Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas boire autre chose" insista Meredith qui se voulut de ne pas savoir traiter son invité comme il le méritait. "Je t'assure ça me convient très bien". Il servit donc un verre d'eau à Hamish avant de se servir un verre de lait frais._

_Hamish sourit en regardant Meredith boire, "Tu as une moustache de lait Meredith, dis je ne peux pas te donner un surnom ? " n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce que l'on lui donne un surnom et vu que la plupart du temps c'était le taré ou autre sympathie du genre._

_Il restait assez froid quand à ce genre de chose. Et puis quand il était petit, Valery l'avait surnommé Merry, mais là s'arrêtait son expérience des surnoms. Pourtant il accepta presque immédiatement d'en recevoir un venant de son ami et essaya d'essuyer sa moustache de lait._

_Le blondinet lui tendit son mouchoir personnel " Merry alors? Comme ça je penserai aussi à noël quand je te penserai à toi." 'Merry' se pencha en avant très légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur ses celles d'Hamish._

* * *

Ça y-est, il allait rencontrer le grand Meredith, plus que cinq minutes avant de sonner à sa porte

Sherlock était passé par le même traitement que Meredith pour se rendre présentable aux yeux de son Hamish. A l'heure prévue, John appuya frénétiquement sur la sonnette. On lui ouvrit la porte avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Sherlock ?»

"Tu ne veux pas de moi, c'est ça ?"

"Je suis juste surpris, je ne pensais que...c'est toi Meredith ?»

"Surpris ou déçu ?"

"Heureux"

"Heureux ?"

John concrétisa sa parole aux gestes en le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras, les vêtements se froissant dans un lourd silence "Oui j'ai trouvé le garçon qui faisait chavirer mon cœur"

"Je faisais chavirer ton cœur ?"

"En tout cas ton histoire m'a chambouler, mais c'est bien moi Hamish ?' S'enquit le blond se décollant pour voir le visage de Sherlock. Les iris claires le fixant intensément. Sherlock se mordit les lèvres et avoua dans un souffle qui était sa muse.

Une belle couleur cramoisie s'installa sur les pommettes de John "c'est cool" répondit il ne quittant les pupilles du brun.

"Tu veux que l'on aille dans ma chambre pour être plus tranquilles ?" demanda Sherlock.

"D'accord"

Le plus jeune l'emmena au second étage et pria son aîné de ne pas faire attention à l'organisation chaotique de la pièce quand il en franchirait le seuil.

"C'est un peu le bazar c'est toi" se moqua John en prenant place sur le lit, il découvrit l'ordinateur portable ouvert sur un article "c'est la suite ?»

Sherlock rougit, un peu embarrassé : "Euh...oui...c'est le lemon..."

"Lemon? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu ne connais pas ? Pourtant je croyais que tu lisais d'autres textes que les miens ?"

"À vrai dire c'était ma première fiction d'amour"

L'écrivain en Sherlock venait de ressortir comme un diable de sa boîte. " Tu lisais quoi avant ? Qu'est ce qui t'a plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais pour la suite ?"

"Euh je lisais des histoires fantastiques... et j'aime beaucoup comment Meredith aime Hamish, tu ressens le même amour ? " il se gratta l'arrière du crâne "pour la fin je ne sais pas c'est ton histoire"

"Tu as des goûts assez larges en fait ? Et oui, je t'aime comme Meredith aime Hamish. Et puis, j'ai envie d'écrire cette histoire avec toi, John."

John ne savait pas où se mettre, il fixait ses chaussures pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun "Tu m'aimes? Mais on se connait à peine je ne connais même pas ta famille"

"Ne cherche pas à les connaître, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois mais je veux bien te donner le temps."

"Pour faire ?»

"Ce que tu veux." insista Sherlock qui savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait.

"Je sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais aimé un garçon"

"Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux."

"Tu crois que ça s'apprend ?»

"Je crois que oui, mais seulement si tu veux."

"Je ne sais pas vraiment"

"Tu voudrais pas que l'on se mette dans une tenue adéquate"

"Il y a une tenue exigée ?»

"Une absence de tenue plutôt."

John déglutit lentement "toi et moi nus? Tu es sûr?''

"Si ça te tente, je serais prêt."

"Hum on peut se mettre sous la couette alors, je n'aime pas trop mon corps"

Je ne comprends pas ,tu es beau John."

"Non je ne suis pas beau, je suis immonde"

"Ne dis pas ça"

"Tu ne sais pas Sherlock... "

"Je ne saurai pas tant que je ne t'aurais vu."

"... c'est vrai je suis vraiment stupide"

"Tu n'es pas stupide, John."

"Tu contredis toujours les gens Sherlock, vient t'asseoir"

Sherlock s'exécuta.

"J'aime bien tes cheveux"

"J'ai longtemps rêvé de passer ma main dans des tes cheveux en t'embrassant."

"C'est vrai? Tu voudrais que ça arrive vraiment?" John s'était rapproché de lui en penchant la tête sur le côté.

"Oui." fut la seule réponse de Sherlock.

Le plus vieux prit la main du cadet pour la poser sur sa tête.

Sherlock passa sa main dans les cheveux de John et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Il y répondit lentement, essayant de s'adapter et d'apprendre.

Le cadet fut doux et tendre.

"Merry..."susurra John contre ses lèvres "Euh je veux dire Sherlock... je suis vraiment maladroit."

"Pas grave, tu es mon Hamish."

John pouffa en allant nicher sa tête dans le cou pâle du bouclé "heureusement que tu as écris cette histoire"

"Heureusement que tu étais là pour me l'inspirer"

"Arrête je vais me sentir flatter" il lissa quelques boucles entre ses doigts

"Tu le devrais, tu es beau."

"Et toi magnifique"

"On peut s'arranger pour faire les plus ravissants gamins du monde."

"Tu mérites mille fois mieux en plus"

"Je sais ce qui est bien pour moi…c'est toi."

"Merci mais tu en es sûr? Je suis du genre très voir trop fidèle"

"J'aurais besoin d'un blogueur."

" Je veux bien devenir le tien"

"Nous écrirons ensemble cette histoire"

C'est gentil à toi de partager ton oeuvre"

"Notre oeuvre maintenant."

"Je t'aime Merry"

"Je t'aime Ham'"

* * *

_20 ans plus tard :_

_"Sherlock ! Sherlock bon sang où es-tu? Si je t'attrape tu vas me le payer ! Ça t'amuse de rajouter nos ébast sur MON blog grand génie." il ouvrit violemment la porte de la cuisine " Tu sais je pourrais publier en ligne toute ton acculturation. Ce serait fichtrement vexant pour un mec de 35 balais"_

_"Je n'ai pas publié, c'est un article caché. Et si tu veux on peut concrétiser"_

_"Article caché ou non. On n'étale pas notre vie sur internet... Même si on le faisait ado j'ai un boulot et une image à tenir. Et pose-moi ce grille-pain tout de suite"_

_Sherlock remonta les escaliers et se tapit dans leur chambre._

_John exaspéré le suivit et lui murmura à l'oreille "fais pas la tête, je t'en veux pas... Merry"_

_Le brun sortit de sous les couvertures et tapota le lit à ses côtés._

_John le rejoint "Ce petit surnom marche à tous les coups" il jeta un œil au réveil "j'ai exactement 1h et 26minutes à te consacrer mais fais en bon usage"_

_"J'ai le temps de m'occuper de toi pleinement."_

_"Hum 1h25 minutes maintenant tu devrais vite en profiter"_

_"Tu permets que je le fasse à la sauvage alors ?"_

_"Je te permets tout à une condition"_

_"Laquelle ?»_

_" Tu m'écrirais une suite pour Hamish et Meredith ?»_

_"Si tu veux mais avant on fait une répétition générale"_

_"D'accord j'ai appris mon rôle par cœur" Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille. _


End file.
